paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save a singer
When owen gets stage fright when he goes on a talent show the pups must help him the pups were busy out on a mission and owen was alone in the lookout owen turns on the computer and types in ronan keating oowen hmmm what song shall i sing he scrolls down and finds when you say nothing at all owen this is a good song i'll sing to it meanwhile the pups were coming back from the rescue zuma that was a risky rescue ryder sure was the pups pull up outside and skye hears something skye ryder i hear something evervest so can i skye the pups enter owen (singing)you say it best when you say nothing at all rocky owen what are you doing? owen nothing rocky nothing he quickly closes the song embarassed rocky well ok later at bedtime evervest so what were you actally doing? owen nothing? evervest you can trust me owen i wont tell unless nessiary owen ok i've been put in a singing contest and i typed up a song by ronan keating called when you say nothing at all evervest so that what you were singing too it was very good owen thanks evervest your welcome the next day owen was anxious ryder how you doing owen? owen to tell you the truth ryder a bit axious you see ive never done this before ryder dont worry owen me and the pups will help no job is too big no pup is too small when the pups get topsided chase ready for action ryder ryder ok pups owen has been asked to enter a singing comption and he is feeling anxious ryder so i need nicky i need you to help owen with his singing nicky its music time ryder i also need rocky i need you to do sound tests and check the microphones to see if they are working rocky green means go nicky and rocky head for the city hall ryder ok rocky check the microphones and do sound tests rocky ok ryder nicky ryder me and owen are going to practise ryder ok nicky meanwhile with rocky rocky testing testin 123 all seems good all of the stuff was set up and it was the night evervest owen you ok? owen im feeling nervous zuma owen dude youll be fine we will be backstage if u need us owen well ok announcer hello ladies and gents tonight we have a special guest joining us please welcome owen the audience clap and cheer for owen owen hello and thanks for coming tonight ill be singing a song from ronan keating called when you say nothing at all its a gift to a very special pup evervest evervest to the pups oh hes so sweet rocky then presses play on his laptop owen singing it amazing how you can speak right to my heart. owen but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd try as they may they can never define whats been said between your heart and mine after the song announcer thank you for that touching song owen the announcer wipes a tear with his tissue announcer its given me great pleasure to present you with a golden trophy owen thanks but if you mind id like to give it to my freind called evervest if you like to join me on stage the crowd claps and evervest walks on stage evervest i just want to say thank you to owen for allways being there for me and if you mind id like to tell you something owen is my boyfreind the crowd goes aww owen thats all for now folks and this is me owen and have a great evening at the lookout zuma owen dude that was so awesome what you did owen thanks dude but evervest diserves it evervest well i thought you were very thoughful she then hugged him and the day ends